candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Level 819/@comment-24200325-20150124054125/@comment-108.36.72.230-20150124205912
To Roseturnip: If I came across as rude, then I apologize for that. However, that said, a comment like "1st try for me. Lucky" is to me a big turnip. Sorry, I mean a big turnoff. (Okay, that was my lame attempt at a joke). Seriously, though, It is not at all helpful. If you would explain what enabled you to do it, then it would be meaningful. If you were lucky, then why not tell us what lucky pieces fell into your lap? I have on occasion gotten very lucky and passed very hard or insanely hard levels within, let's say, five tries. But unless I feel that I can offer help to others in this Wiki, I do not mention it here. The game is very heavily luck-based; that is putting it mildly. I don't care much for levels where I am close to 150 tries without coming remotely close and then seeing someone say "1st try for me. Lucky" (or words to that effect) without any additional comment. If that makes me a sore loser, well, then I plead guilty. I have never ever publicly stated that any "official" difficulty rating should be downgraded (meaning I have never said, as a for-instance, that a level in the "hard" category should in a "medium" or "easy" category). I always feel that if several people are having difficulty with a level, then it a difficulty rating reflctive of that. I have on several occasions, however, stated that levels marked as any version of "easy" should be upgrated, basing that mostly on my own experience but also that of others as stated in comments here. I believe in free speech within reasonable limits. However I do not believe that I have gone beyond those reasonable limits. I have been critical of King on numrous occasions and also critical of what has been posted by individuals here i but I do not construe my posts as being personal attacks on individuals. Some, of course, may disagree, and you may be among them. Roseturnip, you are an administrator. So I assume that you can ban me from posting on this Wiki in a heartbeat if you so choose. If you do I won't be thrilled but it won't be the end of the world either. I guess that your mentioning my i.p. address is a veiled warning. Well if it is, then so be it. I respect your opinions and those of others but that doesn't mean that I agree all the time. I probably should find something else to better occupy my time than CC. I am pleased that I got this far without paying a cent, though I must admit that I have been helped by free boosters. I do find levels like 819 very stressful. But I think pre-nerf-735 was the most stressful of all. Without the nerf (changing countdown bombs from 8 to 13) I would probably have quit the game for good. I am wondering if there is a similarWiki for Candy Crush Soda Saga. Roseturnip ..... peace (I hope) Sincerely yours, The "108....." commenter